Back ailments are becoming increasingly common as a result of just normal, day to day activities, including lifting, bending, twisting and even sitting. Often such back aches may be greatly relieved or reduced in intensity through the medium of massage. Unfortunately, however, it often occurs that a person capable of giving an effective massage is not present, or in the vicinity, when the ailment occurs, and it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, for a person to reach back and massage his own back.